


Finish What They Started

by AlexaNDYE



Category: The Judge (2014)
Genre: F/M, Grinding, PWP, Riding, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank and Sam finish what they started at the Flying Deer Diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finish What They Started

**Author's Note:**

> For my booty master, Yuti/RobertDowney.
> 
> ALSO: PLEASE REMEMBER TO PRACTICE SAFE SEX

Sam eagerly pulled Hank towards the Flying Deer Diner by his hand. They had dinner not too long ago, and throughout the dinner, Hank kept touching her thigh, slowly moving his hand up. To Sam’s dismay, he never reached her envisioned destination. Either he stopped short, just to tease her, or the waiter had come to check up on them.

“Why are we here?” Hank asked, looking up at her diner.

“To finish what we started.” Sam replied with a seductive and sexy look.

It all seemed too fast. One second they were standing outside, and the next, he was being pushed onto one of the diner chairs and then straddled. Their kisses were sweet and somewhat sloppy; her hands were around his neck, deepening the kiss, while she pressed herself against him. The crotch of her jeans desperately rubbed against his, itching for some kind of friction to satisfy her needs for pleasure.

While he feverishly kissed her, his hands held her by the waist, loving how good the fabric of her blouse felt between his fingers. He massaged her waist, holding her against him, and felt her push into him and press her groin against his stomach. His hands slipped down and over her butt, grabbing it and pushing her into him, rocking and grinding with her, showing her how eager and horny he was.

He pulled away for air and lowered his head onto her shoulder. Pleasure fogged his vision as their grinding sped up into a more eager and needy pace.

“Oh god, Sam.” Hank whimpered and moaned. His arousal was starting to peak as he felt her rock into him just as he rocked into her. They weren’t in sync, but they were definitely pushing for their own pleasure.

“Henry…” Sam moaned; she closed her eyes when she felt his soft lips press against her neck. He was sucking at the spots along her neck, adding more pleasure. His lips felt so hot against her skin; she wondered how long it had been since she felt the same sensation between her legs. The thought made her laugh.

He lifted his head up and stopped rocking his hips; he furrowed his eyebrows at her and frowned. “What?” He asked. Sam stopped grinding, too, and continued to giggle. “Am I doing something wrong? Oh god, did I already…”

“No, no.” She shook her head and tried to cover her mouth. He didn’t seem amused.

“Baby…” Hank sounded disappointed; he felt like the feverish ‘lets grind each other to a mind stopping orgasm’ mood was going to disappear.

Sam cleared her throat, letting the giggle fit inside her simmer down. “Do you remember, um… It was after our senior prom, and we were fooling around on the way back.” Hank smiled when he saw her smile and nodded. “We got home and clothes were coming off, and we were kissing… and then we were on top of my bed, and you started kissing in between my legs.” Hank smirked, remembering that evening quite vividly, and wiggled in his spot, itching to relive it. “And you made me come so hard, I kicked the wall, and made a dent.” Sam began to laugh.

Hank laughed. “Yeah, I remember you telling me you told your dad that…“

“…That I knocked my lamp into the wall, which was after he found the dent behind a Red Hot Chili Peppers poster.” They both began to laugh. _Of all the times to stop to reminisce_ , Hank smirked. All the reminiscing they had been doing for the past few weeks wasn’t what she expected. Sam thought those moments left along with him twenty years ago, but he kept them close to his heart. And he still had the same ungodly charm and smile that she fell in love with decades ago. Sam dipped her head down and kissed him softly. “I’ve missed you.”

Hank stared up at her in amazement and wonder. “Yeah, I know.” He grinned and pecked her lips. “I’ve missed you, too.” The atmosphere between them was adorable and comfortable, and it was completely opposite of what they started when the diner door slammed open and their mouths fought for dominance. He kissed her, and she kissed him, and little by little, their small back and forth kisses and wandering hands led them back into their sex filled frenzy.

He was hugging her to his chest, pressing her against him and grinding his crotch into her. He could feel his cock stirring awake below his belt, and although his pants started feeling a bit too snug, he couldn’t afford to stop to unzip them.

The amount of friction and pleasure he was gaining from her pelvis rocking against his was unbelievable. It was nowhere near sex, but it was something he hadn’t felt in a very long time.

Sam could feel his bulge rocking and grinding into her, and it made small moans and groans slip past her lips. She forgot what it felt like to grind against something so hot and intimate. Of course she played with herself and used various toys, but there was nothing like the feeling of an actual cock, half erect and eager to explode by friction alone, rubbing against you.

“Fuck, Sam.” Hank moaned into her, biting back the jolts of pleasure that shocked his body.

“God, you’re so hard.” Sam replied with a moan equal to his.

She grinded harder and harder into him, and moaned his name into his ear over and over. She couldn’t remember when she last experienced such pleasure. She pressed herself closer to him as she rocked and grinded, and almost gasped when the chair beneath them inched backwards. She would’ve stopped if they weren’t already deep in their intimate dry humping session.

“Henry… Ah, fuck, Henry.” Sam moaned into his ear.

His back arched and angled his hip against hers, aiming for the perfect spot for her to grind against, and it worked. She gasped loudly when he pressed his hands against her buttocks and worked her into him. Sam’s eyes rolled in the back of her head and let a small moan escape. She didn’t know how much more she could take.

Without warning, Sam pushed away from him. Her breathing was heavy, and so was his. He watched as she climbed off him and starting unzipping her pants. Hank, without any other thoughts, did the same. He unzipped his pants and pushed his them down his thighs. Before he could slip down his briefs, Sam was already back on top of him. Her jeans were gone, but her panties were still there and soaking wet. Her arms wrapped around his neck and held onto him.

He had to stifle a moan when he felt her rub her wetness against his bulge; he could feel her radiating heat and it was the only thing on his mind. He wanted to taste her, feel her walls rub him to completion—god, he wanted her so badly.

“Sam—Fuck!” He bit back. She kissed him, hard, and continued to grind against him. She could feel the wetness from her arousal spread across the middle of her panties. Her scent spread to his briefs as she rubbed herself against him and grinded alongside him.

She dropped a hand in between them and slipped a finger behind the waistband of his briefs. She slipped them down and heard Hank gasp sharply as his hard throbbing cock was released of its prison.

Sam pushed her panties to the side and guided him towards her wet heat; she heard him moan lowly when she brushed the head of his penis against the inside of her wet folds. He could feel her juices rub against the slit. He didn’t have time to register what was happening, because within a second later, Sam had sunk down on him. She moaned lowly and dipped her head forward. She closed her eyes and fought against the feeling of being filled to the brim.

“You’re so big,” Sam gasped.

Hank gave one shallow thrust, and smirked when he heard her gasp, again. “Some things never change, huh?”

Sam couldn’t help but grin. “You are so full of yourself.”

“If there’s one thing I’m proud of…” He fully thrust into her, making her hum a moan. “…It’s how loud I make you scream my name.”

“Ah, fuck, Hank!” Sam bit her bottom lip. She started to slowly grind her hips against him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

“There it is.” Hank said between moans.

The more they she increased her rocking and grinding pace, the less he did himself. He watched her as she rode him, increasing her pace with each passing minute. She _needed_ to feel him, she wanted to feel the spark of pleasure each time her walls milked his hard cock, and each time she felt a jolt, she increased the pace.

His head repeatedly hit against her sweet spot, and it made her scream his name.

“Hank, oh god, yessssss, Hank!” She screamed frequently with her eyes closed and her head thrown back.

“Ooooooh god, Sam!” He would groan in reply.

Hank could feel the warmth pool below his stomach, and this feeling he was all too familiar with, but he didn’t want it to be over so soon. He wanted to properly have sex with her; he wanted to remove her clothes at a slow, yet pleasurable and passionate, pace. He wanted to see what he’s missed for the past twenty years. He wanted to find all the spots that would make her lips part in pleasure, old and new. He wanted to explore her body with his fingers and lips; he wanted to show her how much he’s missed her.

“Oh god, I’m going to—Ohhhhhhh!” Hank threw his head back. He could feel the knot of warmth start to untangle itself. He was going to come and Sam didn’t intend on stopping. “Fuck—Fuckfuckfuck!” He shouted and let out a loud grunt. “Oh god, Sam!”

He came into her and grunted with each coming spurt that shot out of him. His vision blurred, and all he saw was white as he came around her. Sam kept her fast and rough pace, regardless of feeling him shoot hot streams of semen into her, and helped him ride out his orgasm.

Sam didn’t know her own orgasm was on the brink of hitting her until it happened; the waves of pleasure crashed against her in an intense and unexplainable way, and she couldn’t think of the words to describe it. The only sounds that came out of her mouth were moans and groans of absolute pleasure.

She gushed around him and pressed herself against him; he thrust shallowly into her just as her pace slowed down, and helped her ride out her own orgasm while he was still coming to terms with his own. Her eyes closed from the sheer force of her orgasm, and slowly, but surely, she was coming down from her high. Hank blinked a few times, and finally saw the blurriness disappear. He couldn’t believe how powerful his orgasm was.

She panted as she felt her body ride out the last few seconds, but her hips were still rocking against his. She stopped when she felt both of their bodies start to settle down.

“Oh god.” Hank panted and looked up at her in exhaustion. “You couldn’t let me get off the chair?” His butt felt sore against the flat hard wood beneath him, and it didn’t help that she rode him like a stallion.

Sam laughed while she continued to catch her breath. She rocked against him one last time and felt him start to soften inside her. “Hey, I said we would finish what you started.”

He shook his head. “Whoa, whoa. What are you talking about? You were the one that was inching her hand up my thigh.”

Sam grinned knowingly. “You could’ve stopped me.”

“Why would I ever do that?” Hank replied, returning a loving grin of his own.

Sam ran a gentle finger along his jawline and stroked his cheek with her thumb while he gazed at her with admiration and wonder. She’s missed that look in his eye; the look as if he’s found something so incredible and “I’ve missed you,” she repeated softly and lovingly.

Hank wrapped his arms around her, keeping her on top of his lap. He glanced down at her lips and then back up at her eyes. “I missed you, too.” Sam slowly leaned in and pressed her soft lips against his, capturing him in an affectionate and gentle kiss. When he pulled away, he hugged her to his body; he didn’t want to let go of her. “God, Sam.” He rest his head against her shoulder and pressed a small kiss to her neck. “I’ve missed you so much.”

She hugged him to her neck. “Try not to leave me, again. I’m not going to be as good looking in twenty years.”

Hank smirked and hugged her tighter. “I’ll try not to.”


End file.
